Resident Evil: Project ME
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple vacation, but now I am helping a goverment agent track down the Presidents missing daughter. I thought I was normal turns out I am not. Hopefully with Leon's help I'll discover what I am and who I was before the Incident that took my memories. Here's my story.


**Resident Evil: Project ME: Chapter 1:**

**(Here's my second attempt at a Resident Evil fanfic and it will be in first person.)**

***ANITA!* **Someone screeched.

I awoke with a start looking around the room frantically, I sighed before running a hand through my long black hair. I stood up from my temporary bed and headed to the bathroom I then walked in front of the sink and looked into the mirror I could see the tiredness in my dark brown eyes. I sighed again before muttering out loud," Some vacation this is…"

My boss at the FBI thought I needed some time off after remembering the incident in New York when I was only 18. And so here I am in this hotel in Spain I quickly shook my head before turning around I then took off my large white t shirt before stepping into the shower. Normally I slept nude, but I didn't feel comfortable to do that here so I just put on a white t shirt. I allowed the shower to run down my body after I finished washing my hair and body I turned off the water.

I then began stepped out of the shower and before drying myself off as I turned and walked into the bedroom. I then grabbed my black duffle bag pulling out my button up white shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. After I dressed I took out my brown holster from my bag strapping it on before pulling my trusty AMT Hardballer and placing into the holster before putting on my jean jacket. I then pulled up my hair into a mess ponytail and making sure that my boots were good.

I then grabbed my stuff and began to head to the trail I was to take for a little hiking I really didn't mind the atmosphere of where I was going to be hiking. As I headed out of the hotel I couldn't shake the strange feeling of being watched, and as I learned earlier in life I should always trust my gut instinct. I continued on my way looking around discreetly for anything out of the ordinary. As I got closer to the trail I began to do a slight detour to try and shake whoever was following me.

I soon began to walk faster; soon I could hear Spanish being yelled at me I soon took off into a full blown run. As I ran past a tree I axe was embedded into the tree next to my head I didn't stop till I came to an abandoned house I quickly ran inside and shut the door before pulling out my Hardballer. I quickly threw my bag into a nearby room and ducked into the room making sure I stayed underneath the window. I stayed crouched as I heard them talking in Spanish, it was then that I hear gun fire followed by two loud explosions.

***What the hell is going on here?*** I thought to myself.

It was then that I heard footsteps inside the house I was in; I aimed my gun at the entrance and waited. Soon I could make a male figure walking toward the door with his own gun raised.

"Stay where you are!" I yelled out.

"I am not going to hurt you. Just lower your weapon." The man called out calmly.

"Identify yourself and I might consider lowering my weapon." I replied.

The man lowered his weapon before replying," My name Leon Kennedy. I work for the President."

He put away his gun and entered the room where I was now crouching as he entered I was surprised to see a man around my age standing there. He was attractive; he had short brown that stopped at the middle of his ears; he also had icy blue eyes; he wore a short-sleeved forest green 5.11 shirt, black 5.11 pants, black combat boots, and a brown bomber jacket.

"You are?" He asked watching me as I lowered my own weapon and placing back into it's holster.

"Anita Rivera, FBI." I replied.

The now known as Leon looked at me before asking," What's an FBI agent doing here?"

I smirked before saying," I was on vacation then some people started to follow me, but I managed to get away for the moment."

"I see…" Leon started, but it was cut short by the sound of another explosion.

"What the hell is going on out there?" I asked looking at Leon.

"I don't know, but I suggest we get moving before we get caught." Leon said.

I nodded my head before I grabbed my bag strapping to my back and began to follow Leon out of the abandoned house.

"So what is the President's bodyguard doing out here?" I asked as I followed him down the path.

"Looking for the President's daughter…" Leon said.

We both stopped when we noticed some people blocking it, they had noticed people standing on the path. Leon and I both instantly drew our guns;

"Ready?" Leon asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

Soon we headed down the path; the people spotted us and began to run at us Leon soon held his gun and started to fire. I followed suit making sure to aim for the head, it was then that I noticed one of the villagers out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the female villager's aim her pitch fork at me. As it came down I quickly dodged it, before axe kicking her into the ground snapping her neck.

After that I noticed that there seemed to be no more of the villagers I turned to Leon and asked," What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know. Look there is a house not too far up from here. Seems they booby trapped the area." Leon said.

I nodded my head before following Leon making sure I didn't step on a bare trap or trip a bomb wire. As we entered the house Leon and I made sure to check each room thoroughly as we entered one of the last rooms I noticed the book shelf look moveable. I began to push it out of the way before I noticed Leon helping me move the book shelf. Once it was out of the way both Leon and I entered the room; we could hear what sounded like banging from somewhere. It was then that Leon and I noticed the dresser moving. Leon quickly went to the right side of the dress while went to the left we both had our guns ready.

Leon looked at me as I nodded him a go- ahead signal; when he opened the door a Hispanic male he had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a vest over it and dark grey pants. He appeared to be tied up and much to my surprise his mouth had been duck taped. Leon crouched down and ripped the tape from his mouth.

I noticed he cringed a little as Leon turned him over and began to untie him.

"You are not like them?" He asked with his accent.

"No are you?" Leon asked once he finished untying the man.

He then rolled away rubbing his wrist as he sat up before looking at Leon and asking," Okay I have a very important question to ask… Do you have a smoke?"

"Got gum." Leon replied.

I couldn't help, but chuckle at his response it was then that the man turned and looked at me. I could see the interest in his eyes and I merely raised an eyebrow at him before he asked," What about, beautiful?"

"Sorry don't smoke," I replied with a small smirk.

However, I heard footsteps approaching and quickly pointed my gun at the entrance way.

**(And I will end it here. Hope you enjoyed it! XD )**


End file.
